The present invention relates to a plug connection for an electrical connection.
Contacting systems for electrical connections that can be disconnected between lines are used by way of example in power electronics systems. Typically, plug contacting systems having resilient contacts or screw connections are used. Plug contacts can be joined in a concealed manner, wherein it is necessary for screw connections to be accessible with a screwdriver. However, plug contacts often do not meet the required demands with respect to vibration, for example for control devices in the case of mounting transmissions and mounting engines in a vehicle. It is also to be noted that the plug contact systems cannot be constructed to an arbitrary size. In the automotive industry, the plugging forces are to amount to less than 75 N for manual assembly.
The basic material of the resilient contacts of plug contact systems comprises a poor electrical and thermal conductivity owing to the resilient characteristics that are required. The contact surfaces are usually punctiform or linear and as a consequence are limited in size to a few square millimeters. An electrical and thermal resistance occurs owing to the poor electrical and thermal conductivity and the small contact surfaces, said electrical and thermal resistance leading to intense heating of the contact system. As a consequence, the current conductivity is limited. The threshold temperature for contact systems is by way of example 180° C.